


Non possiamo più fargli questo

by Kellh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellh/pseuds/Kellh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essere avventati era da sempre considerato un comportamento tipico dei Grifondoro, ma non di tutti loro. Hermione Granger, per esempio, aveva sempre pensato prima di agire almeno prima di buttarsi tra le braccia di Harry Potter per i motivi sbagliati. Il problema era: come ne usciva ora?<br/>Partecipa alla Battaglia Navale di Pseudopolis Yard con il Prompt Harry/Hermione «non possiamo più fargli questo».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non possiamo più fargli questo

Era stata lei a sedurlo, a cominciare quella… cosa, che non era una relazione, con Harry. Lo aveva fatto perché era arrabbiata con Ron per essersi messo con quell’oca della Brown e perché si sentiva sola. Ora che Ron e Lavanda si erano lasciati, portandosi via anche la sua rabbia e la gelosia, si rendeva conto di aver fatto qualcosa di terribile, ma non sapeva come rimediarvi senza far soffrire Harry. Di una cosa era certa: dovevano chiuderla, e subito, prima che i sensi di colpa la facessero impazzire. Quindi, un giorno, dopo le lezioni, prese da parte Harry e lo portò in un’aula in disuso per chiarire una volta per tutte, ma riuscendo solo a fargli equivocare tutto.

«Fermati, Harry; dobbiamo parlare» gli disse, cercando di mantenersi seria, premuta com’era tra il suo corpo e il muro, con le mani del ragazzo che le aprivano la camicetta e la sua bocca che le tormentava il collo in quel modo che la faceva impazzire. «Dico sul serio, smettila» aggiunse, spostandogli la mano dal seno che stava accarezzando.

«È questo il tuo problema, Hermione: sei sempre troppo seria. Divertiti e basta» le rispose il ragazzo, infilando l’altra mano sotto la gonna e facendola gemere.

«Non posso, non possiamo» replicò lei, la voce ridotta a un sussurro. «Non possiamo più fargli questo». Pessima scelta di parole. Harry la lasciò di colpo, quasi si fosse scottato, e in certo senso era così.

«Non possiamo più fargli questo?» il modo in cui calcò quella parola fu come un dito puntato contro il colpevole, contro di lei. «A chi non possiamo fare questo, Hermione?». La domanda era chiaramente retorica, non serviva un genio per capirlo. «Almeno dimmi che quello che c’è stato tra noi non era una semplice ripicca». Non poteva, quindi non disse niente e a Harry fu sufficiente come risposta. «Vattene, con te ho chiuso». Come dargli torto.


End file.
